


Clowns

by Tracing_Letters



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: The day after your best friend’s wedding, you wake up surprised by his other friend. The one you can’t stand.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/You
Kudos: 6





	Clowns

Never in a million years would you have thought you’d be in a situation like this. You’d turned over in bed to see the last person you wanted to see: Mark Tuan, a part time dance teacher and full time jerk. You kicked him off the bed.

“Ow! Well, good morning to you, too.” He said, mockingly and rubbed his eyes.

“What are you doing here? I told you I didn’t want to see you again after Jackson’s wedding, and guess what? It’s after Jackson’s wedding!” You said.

“It looks like Jackson isn’t the only one who got married last night.”

Mark picked up a piece of paper off the floor and tossing it onto the bed for you to see. It was a marriage certificate but what’s worse than the fact your name was on it, was the fact that so was Mark’s.

“I’m never drinking again. I can’t trust drunk me, what the hell is this? We have to annul this right now, get up.”

“Wait, wait. Let’s think about this. We might as well take advantage of the benefits that come with being married.” Mark said, crawling back into the bed. You had been pacing so he wasn’t worried about getting kicked again.

“What benefits?”

“Come on, have you seen me? I am the benefits.”

“Mark, I swear-”

“Fine, but listen, I really can’t do the whole annulment thing.”

You put your hand on your hip and stared at him in disbelief. You started to feel a slight pounding in your head and wondered if it was from the alcohol or the man in front of you.

“Excuse me? Why not?”

“Marriage is a big deal for me. I’m only doing it once this lifetime so..”

“You’re kidding. This doesn’t even count!”

“The certificate says otherwise.” He said, pulling it up to your face.

“This is serious, Mark, would you really try to keep up that rule or whatever it is, if it meant being with someone you hate?”

“Hate? Who said I hate you?”

“Have you forgotten every interaction of ours over the past 8 years?”

Mark looked at you, somewhat confused.

“Is this about the constant bickering? I thought that was just our thing! But to be fair, you started it. I was only playing along.”

This guy.

“I started it? You’re crazy.”

“Am I? Just admit you were into our little game. You could’ve told Jackson at anytime that you didn’t like hanging out with me and you know he would’ve kept our circles separate.” He stood up.

“Instead, you came to every outing, every party and every other shindig of his, knowing that I’d be there. Do you think I never noticed the way you look at me? How you always take a peak when you think I can’t see you?”

You could now feel the wall behind you and you most certainly didn’t recall moving your feet. But he was right, wasn’t he?

“I don’t expect you to take this seriously, in fact, you can go back to whatever it is you do, no one else even needs to know this happened. But I would like to think the fact I asked you and you said yes means something because yes, I’ve liked you this entire time, one could even say ‘loved’ is more accurate-”

“I can’t stand this, do you always talk this much?” you asked and before he could say another word, you pulled him in, your lips eagerly pressed against his, having dreamt of this moment too many times. You weren’t sure how things would go after this. It was all so… backwards. But maybe that was okay.


End file.
